


hold out your hand; take hold of mine tonight

by apocalypsenah



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group D [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale to the Rescue (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fanart, Flying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Strong Aziraphale (Good Omens), Title From A Brandi Carlisle Song, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypsenah/pseuds/apocalypsenah
Summary: Aziraphale rescues Crowley while flying. (Fanart, done for Do It With Style Events' BT Tower Telephone event!)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group D [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937851
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	hold out your hand; take hold of mine tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Falling (For You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652649) by [itwasadarkandstormynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasadarkandstormynight/pseuds/itwasadarkandstormynight). 



**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://apocalypsenah.tumblr.com)! ^_^


End file.
